


Irish Whiskey

by DevilishHinteh (HintehDehPengu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Piss, Piss Play, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/DevilishHinteh
Summary: Connor and Liam were best mates. They were down their local pub; it was almost close time, and the two were super drunk. This pub, The Devils Horns, was their frequent. They'd been drinking a ton of Irish whiskey, and when it finally came to closing time, the two stumbled out.
Relationships: Connor/Liam
Kudos: 8





	Irish Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> My first sole watersports fic. Hope you enjoy!

"Oi, Connor, mind if I crash at yours?" Liam asked. "Sure, man. You can sleep on my couch." Connor slurred, putting his arm around Liam. 

The two stumbled their way to Connor's house, which wasn't far. "I gotta piss so bad." Liam groaned. "My toilet is busted so you'll have to use a bucket." Connor said. Liam tutted. "A fecking bucket? Are you serious?" Connor just nodded. "I gotta go, too, we can go together. We're both men, aren't we?" He smirked. "Hah, exactly. Dicks out for the lads!" Liam yelled, and the two laughed their way down the street.

* * *

Connor unlocked his door, shutting it and running to the kitchen to grab a bucket. He brought it into the living room, unzipping his jeans. Liam followed. The two stood next to one another, pointing their dicks toward the bucket, letting long streams of piss flow down into the bucket. Connor couldn't help but find Liam's sighs of relief kind of… hot. "You've got a nice dick, man." He complimented. "Hey, yours isn't too bad either." Liam winked. He finished pissing, zipping his jeans back up. He flopped down on the couch, sighing. Connor looked back at him, smirking. He got the last little droplets of piss off of his cock, shaking it over the bucket. He then took his shirt off, and kicked off his jeans, leaving him only in boxers. "It's super hot, man… I'm gonna have another drink, do you want one?" Connor asked his friend, secretly wanting to see his friend piss again… Something about it was so alluring and hot. Maybe it was just the alcohol. "Yeah, feck it." Liam said, fanning himself. Connor walked into the kitchen, looking in his alcohol cupboard. "It is fecking hot, huh?" Liam called. "Take your shirt off, then!" Connor answered, grabbing the bottle of Irish whiskey that was on the shelf in front of him. "Perfect." He thought, bringing it and two big glasses out into the living room once more. His mouth went agape for a moment, seeing Liam just in his boxers. He shook himself out of it. He placed the glasses down, pouring two full glasses of the beautiful Irish whiskey. Liam's seemed to be more full, though… He didn't question it. "To us!" Connor raised his glass, taking a sip. He then looked to Liam, who was taking gulp after gulp. He couldn't wait until that turned to  _ his _ Irish whiskey…

* * *

About half an hour of talking and watching some old football, Liam announced he needed a whizz. The two were drunker than ever, so maybe he'd be down what for Connor did next. Before Liam could stand, Connor grabbed his cock through his boxers. "Gah- what the feck is this, dude?" Liam gasped, a sudden chill of pleasure going down his spine. "I'm coming on to you, that's what this is." Connor smirked, placing his mouth over the cloth-covered bulge. "God, you look…" Liam didn't want to finish his sentence, but he was too drunk to comprehend anything right now. "Liam, I want you to piss on me. Cover me in that salty liquid, please." Connor whimpered, looking up with puppy dog eyes. Liam's mouth was agape for a moment, he didn't quite understand what Connor wanted him to do. "Come on, I want your Irish whiskey." Connor said, standing up and almost having to pull Liam to the bathroom.

He practically ripped his own boxers off, before working Liam's down. "Ah, man, I don't know about this, Connor." Liam said. Connor lead him into the shower; it was pretty tight, but fit both of them. He knelt down, opening his mouth lewdly. Liam hesitated, but pointed his semi-hard cock toward Connor's open mouth. His piss began to trickle out of his slit, the drops landing on Connor's tongue. Liam looked open-eyed at Connor's mouth being filled with his piss, and it turned him on even more. He then angled his cock down slightly, his piss streaming down Connor's torso. Connor took a big gulp, moaning at the salty taste. The piss falling down his chest was warm, comforting. As Liam stopped pissing, he was about to shake the little droplets off, when Connor took his member into his warm mouth. Liam stifled a moan, this whole thing taking him by surprise. It had gone from 0 to 100 real fast. 

The salty taste of Liam's cock was heavenly for Connor, and he could tell he was getting hard. God, he was huge. He retracted his head from Liam's cock with a pop sound, and jerked it off with one hand as he looked up at his friend. "That was undeniably hot…" Liam got out, still in shock. "Night's still young, man. Kneel down with me." Connor said, allowing his friend room. Liam did so, their cocks rubbing. "Hope you don't mind, but I gotta piss too." Connor said, beginning to piss over Liam's stomach. Liam opened his mouth to yell, but when the warm yellow liquid hit his stomach, he sighed pleasurably. Connor chuckled, bringing Liam slowly in for a kiss, their full faces of facial hair brushing together. Liam was surprisingly less reluctant than Connor first anticipated. Mm. "Mind if I keep sucking you?" Connor asked, when he pulled away from the kiss. "Please, man." Was all Liam had to say, and Connor knelt down and began sucking on Liam's member again like it was a lollipop. Liam just laid back, sighing. 

* * *

It had only been about 5 minutes, as Connor hummed around Liam's cock, really enjoying the experience. Liam needed to piss again, which he thought was odd. He was never this frequent. "I gotta piss again, man." He said. "Just do it." Connor said, muffled by Liam's cock. How the heck was he gonna piss while hard?! "Feck it, I'll try…" Liam thought, pushing down on his bladder as best he could soon, he began to piss in Connor's mouth. He watched in wonder as Connor gulped and gulped, mouthful after mouthful, yet still sucking his cock so gracefully. "Feck, man, you're really turning me on..!" Liam said. Connor just chuckled, vibrating on Liam's dick. He then popped his mouth off, and Liam's piss began to spray up to hit his chest. Connor had his cheeks puffed out, and brought Liam in for another kiss, sharing the piss between the two, their tongues licking each other's mouths as they both enjoyed the salty taste. They soon both swallowed, pulling away. Liam then stopped pissing, and sighed in contentment. "I'm so close to cumming, man." He said, a little breathless. Connor leapt into action, bringing his smaller cock to Liam's larger one. He began to rub them both together, going as fast as he could. He needed this release..! "Ah, shit! Shit! Shit!" Liam cursed as he splurged, Connor following suit.

After they had cleaned up, the two collapsed on Connor's bed. Still naked, they cuddled together under the covers, waiting for their hangovers to consume them tomorrow morning.


End file.
